Sugar Rush: Holiday Curses
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Candi finds some gems under her house and gives them to Candlehead, Swizzle, and Adorabeezle as gifts. Unfortunately, she and the rest of Sugar Rush soon find out that they are cursed. Sequel to Sugar Rush: PIXAL.
1. The Old Man And The Judge

**Chapter 1: The Old Man And The Judge**

Gather round, boys and girls, gather round and here a tale.

One hundred and fifty three years ago, there was a small town in America called Sarushton. This town was just as normal as any other town in the 1950's. It was a stereotypical community that was constructed on moralistic values and the idea of the American way of life. It was completely unremarkable.

Then one day, a man came from out of town. He was a strange fellow, a somewhat stout, bearded old man that wore only red. He introduced himself as Nicholas, an immigrant from Holland that was hoping to start a new life in the United States. The people of Sarushton treated him with mistrust. Nicholas, to them, was a stranger, and the townspeople were a simple folk. They had heard talk of crime in larger cities with large immigrant populations. With this in mind, they shunned poor Nicholas. He could not find work, since nobody would employ him. People in the streets would keep away from him, whispering to each other. Children found his appearance and his origin to be a joke, and they laughed and threw stones at him.

Despite this, Nicholas persisted, and eventually, he got a job at a nearby factory as a supervisor. He gained a good reputation from the workers, all of whom he treated fairly, without prejudice against blacks, Chinese, Irish, Italians, and any other race. This behavior astounded the people of Sarushton, who had thought that it was right to shun those who were different to them. The townsfolk began to believe that Nicholas was a troublemaker, a spy, and a communist. They planned to teach the old man a lesson. Rallying around the mayor of the town, the people plotted and planned, and by the time the snows came, they were ready. One night, as Nicholas returned home from the factory, he found the county sheriff waiting for him. He was handcuffed and then taken to the town square, where the locals had all gathered. The mayor spat out accusations against Nicholas, calling him a communist, a terrorist and a conspirator. All this time, Nicholas begged the people to help him, but not a single word of support was given. Under agreement by the mayor, the county sheriff, and the town attorney, Nicholas was sentenced to deportation. He was to leave Sarushton and never return. Nicholas was taken to the town limits and thrown into the dirt. Climbing to his feet, Nicholas gave the people a sad glance before hobbling away down the road. He was never seen again.

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, a cloaked figure walked into the square. He introduced himself as a judge and asked to see the mayor, the sheriff, and the town attorney. When the three men turned up, he gave them three small gems, a red one, a green one, and a blue one. He then politely asked for a meeting of the villagers, which was reluctantly agreed to. Within an hour, the judge stood before the people. He spoke scathingly to them, accusing them and condemning them. They, he said, had thrown out an innocent old man simply because he was different, and he told them that that would be their undoing. He uttered a single whisper, a whisper of "Guilty", and then he was gone.

The next day, the mayor, the attorney, and the sheriff all vanished without a trace. Local authorities and the FBI tried to locate them, but they had no luck. Over the next few years, each time in December, more people vanished, never to be seen again. By 1960, Sarushton was abandoned, it's remaining people having fled in fear. As for the gems, they quickly vanished. They were stolen, not by the judge or the townspeople, but by a vile man named Zwarte Pete. Every December, it's said that Zwarte Pete descended upon innocent people, cursing them before running off into the dark night.

* * *

Ah? I see you picked up 'descended' there, didn't you? Well, I've certainly got the time to tell you how Pete was stopped, I suppose. It was quite recently, actually... just last Christmas, in fact. Get comfortable, my friends. It's a long story.


	2. Our Story Begins

**Chapter 2: Our Story Begins**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, December 14th 2108"_

Candi was not amused. She and Timothy were in the basement of the castle, the older of the two cleaving open a trapdoor in the floor. They were about to go waltzing into the crawl space under the castle in an epic search for old magazines that Timothy had as a kid.

"Okay, Candi. I'll look for my magazines up here while you look down there." Timothy explained.

"Isn't this kind of dangerous?" Candi asked.

"Of course not. I do this every year." Timothy replied.

Candi sighed heavily and climbed into the crawl space, coughing because of the dusty air that was under the castle. She crawled a short distance before coughing again. She looked up and spotted a small box in a corner. Picking it up, Candi blew a light layer of dust off of the lid and read the inscription.

"To the descendants of Pappington Owens, last resident of Sarushton." Candi read.

Candi shrugged and opened the box. Inside were three small glimmering gems of red, green, and blue. Candi tilted her head, confused.

 _"What are these?"_ Candi wondered.

"Candi! I found my mags!" Timothy called out from upstairs.

Shaking her head, Candi crawled out from under the castle, taking the box with her. Timothy was holding a large box full of magazines.

"I can't wait to get into these!" Timothy said excitedly. He headed for the stairs and started to say "Well, thanks for the help, Candi I'm going to go get into these...".

Before Timothy could finish speaking, Candi spoke.

"Hey, dad?" Candi asked.

Timothy stopped walking up the stairs and looked at his daughter.

"Do you know what these are?" Candi asked.

Candi showed her father the box of gems. Timothy shrugged.

"I've never seen them before." Timothy replied.

Timothy reached for the box of gems, but as he did, he accidentally dropped the box of magazines down the stairs. They crashed into the side of a step-ladder, which fell onto a closet. The closet toppled over, and there was the loud sound of glass and china shattering. Timothy winced and quickly handed the gems back to Candi.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 14th 2108"_

Vanellope leaned over the Blender in the castle's backyard, tinkering with the engine. Behind her, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were sitting in the snow, waiting for Vanellope to finish. A portal appeared, and Candi appeared in the yard.

"Hey, guys! I brought stuff!" Candi greeted.

"Can it wait? I need to finish these adjustments. It'll only be an hour or so." Vanellope asked.

Gloyd buried his head in his hands.

"Nope!" Candi replied.

Vanellope shook her head, but she walked away from the Blender.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked.

Candi grinned.

"I found three of you some Christmas presents." Candi replied.

Candi pulled the box out and handed out the gems to Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Candlehead.

"Gems? Where did you find them?" Swizzle asked, juggling the red one in his hands.

Candi shrugged.

"They were in my basement." Candi replied.

Adorabeezle looked at the blue gem.

"Nice! I might be able to use this as a conductor to supercharge the flux capacitors on the time machine!" Adorabeezle said.

Candlehead held the green gem in her hands.

"Thanks, Candi! That's actually really nice!" Candlehead said.

Candi smiled.

"So, are we still on for my place on Friday?" Candi asked.

"You bet!" Snowanna replied.

Candi nodded and took out her portal key.

"Great! I'll see you then." Candi said.

Candi opened a portal to Richmond and disappeared through it. Once she was gone, Vanellope shrugged.

"Well, back to my work." Vanellope said.

Gloyd groaned.


	3. Thursday

**Chapter 3: Thursday**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 16th 2108"_

Swizzle sat at a table in Tapper's, fiddling with the red gem. He whistled to himself as he juggled the gem from one hand to another, waiting for Gloyd to return with the food. Across from him, Jubileena rapped on the table. It was a slow day today. Swizzle sighed and set the gem on the table.

"So, how's... things?" Swizle asked.

Jubileena shrugged.

"Yeah, they're good." Jubileena replied. She then asked "How long is Gloyd going to be? He's been up there for ten minutes now.".

"Eh, who knows. As long as I..." Swizzle started to reply.

Swizzle paused as the gem on the table began to glow red.

"Whoa, what's it doing?" Swizzle asked in confusion.

Jubileena looked down and gasped.

"Swizzle, your hand." Jubilena said nervously.

Swizzle glanced at his right hand, which was also glowing red.

"What the heck is..." Swizzle started to ask.

Just then, Gloyd walked up to Swizzle and Jubileena.

"Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long, the sauce machine clogged. That could've gone badly wro..." Gloyd started to explain.

Before Gloyd could finish speaking, Swizzle's hand let out a beam of red energy. The beam hit the tray of food that Gloyd was carrying, slamming it into his face and making him fall onto his back. Swizzle let out a shriek as his arm pulsed in strange electricity and energy. Rods of red lighting struck across the bar, which made the different game characters that were in the bar scream and duck. Jubileena grabbed Swizzle's left arm and dragged him out of the game, a condiment-splattered Gloyd following close behind.

After exiting the game, Swizzle gave another yell as the energy around his arm smashed a bench and then finally receded.

"What the heck was that?" Swizzle asked.

Jubileena reached into her pocket, pulling out the red gem. It had stopped glowing and looked as innocent as it had a few minutes before.

"I think it's this thing. It must be affecting your powers by supercharging them or something." Jubileena replied.

Swizzle remembered who gave him the gem, and he scowled.

"Candi." Swizzle growled.

* * *

Adorabeezle was in her lab, fiddling with the controls of the time machine. Behind her, Nougetsia, Minty, Sticky, and Torvald were watching a movie on a TV.

"If this works, we'll be able to work this thing to the limit. The formation of the Earth, the Dawn of Time... we could see things most scientists could only dream of!" Adorabeezle said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's great." Sticky said, disinterested.

Adorabeezle pulled the blue gem out of her pocket, staring it over.

"I just need a stronger power conductor. Hopefully, this'll work..." Adorabeezle started to say.

The gem suddenly glowed bright blue, making Adorabeezle wince and shield her eyes.

"Agh! I must have reflected the screen." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle shrugged and reached down to pick up a wrench from the floor. She nodded as it lifted to meet her.

But then she remembered that wrenches didn't do that.

Scratching her head, Adorabeezle let go of the wrench. The metal tool simply stuck to her hand and refused to fall.

"What the heck. Did I put superglue on this or something?" Adorabeezle asked.

Adorabeezle grabbed the wrench with her other hand, only for the tool to stick to that as well. Adorabeezle tried to pull her hand off, but she only succeeded in losing her footing and falling onto a bucket of small rivets. Climbing to her feet, the Ice Pop themed girl felt the cold metal objects sticking to her skin. She tried to brush some on her left leg off with her foot, but it didn't work.

"I've been magnetized! It must have been the gem. It must have had some kind of... atomic sequencing to alter my genetic structure!" Adorabeezle said in realization.

Adorabeezle scowled, remembering where she had gotten the gem from.

"Candi." Adorabeezle growled.

* * *

Candlehead walked through Sugar Rush. It was a nice night and the air was warm, especially for a December night. She hummed a tune as she juggled the green gem in her hands. Candlehead shut her eyes as she walked, but after she closed her eyes, the gem in her hand glowed. She eventually arrived at her house and walked inside. She made her way to the bathroom, intending to wash her hands before getting herself dinner. She grinned as he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

She screamed.

Staring back at her was a giant green and pink cupcake, which had her face and clothes. Candlehead shuddered.

"Oh no, it's just like what I read in Fake Science Monthly! I've become a Cupcake Monster!" Candlehead cried.

Candlehead glanced at the gem, which was still pulsing. She made a realization.

 _"I think this might be Candi's fault."_ Candlehead thought.


	4. Candi Gets Blamed

**Chapter 4: Candi Gets Blamed**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, December 16th 2108"_

Back at the castle in Richmond, Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi were in the living room. Candi was reading a book, while Timothy and Crumbelina were putting up Christmas decorations. There was a knock on the door, and Timothy and Crumbelina walked over to the door. After a few moments, Crumbelina called for Candi.

"Candi, can you come here? The gang is here to see you!" Crumbelina called out.

Candi climbed to her feet and walked to the door, passing her parents, who made their way back to the living room, on the way. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe stood at the door, with Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Candlehead in the front of the group, their arms crossed. Adorabeezle had several large metal objects attached to her skin, Swizzle's clothes and hair were singed and smoking, and Candlehead seemed to have morphed into a giant cupcake person.

"The gems?" Candi asked nervously.

"Yeah." Adorabeezle replied angrily.

"Care to explain? We're all ears." Swizzle asked.

"Uh... um... I made an oversight?" Candi asked.

"So you, being the one with access to this kind of technology, managed to forget to check if there were any problems with the gems before you gave them to us?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Look, they were in a box for my ancestors on my grandfather's side and his descendants. How was I supposed to know they were cursed?" Candi asked defensively.

"Was there a return address?" Adorabeezle asked.

"No! But come on, they looked fine!" Candi replied.

"Would it have killed you to check?" Swizzle asked.

Swizzle's hand glowed green and he fired an energy blast outside. He gave out a startled yelp as three more blasts fired.

"They were just rocks!" Candi replied.

Citrusella thought about it.

"She's got a point." Citrusella said.

Adorabeezle turned to Citrusella.

"Citrusella, she found strange gems in a mysterious box under her basement, addressed to the descendants of her ancestor, with no return address. Does that sound like the kind of thing you would give to your closest friends?" Adorabeezle asked angrily.

Citrusella shook her head.

"No." Citrusella replied.

"Well, nobody forced you to take them!" Candi shouted desperately.

Swizzle and Adorabeezle stared at her.

"I'll hold her down." Adorabeezle said.

Swizzle put his fist in his palm.

"Got it." Swizzle said.

Candi stepped back.

"Wait! M-Maybe we can break the curse!" Candi shouted.

"That's what we came here for." Adorabeezle growled.

Vanellope stepped forward.

"Candi, was there anything weird about the box? Anything we should know about?" Vanellope asked.

Candi thought about it.

"Well, it did say that Pappy was the last resident of some place called Sarushton." Candi replied.

"Sarushton? I think I've heard of it." Taffyta said.

"Really?" Candlehead asked, hopefully.

Taffyta nodded.

"Yeah. I've looked up maps of this world, and it's not far from Memphis. Maybe there's a solution there." Taffyta replied.

Candi grinned.

"Okay, problem solved! All we have to do is find some way to get there." Candi said.

"But that's halfway across the country! This place is near Memphis! How are we supposed to get there?" Swizzle asked.

Just then, Timothy ran into the room.

"Did you say Memphis? I'm heading that way on Monday! There's a meeting that I have to go to there!" Timothy said.

Candi sighed.

"Can we come?" Candi asked.

Timothy became confused.

"Why do you want to come with me?" Timothy asked.

Vanellope quickly explained what had happened with the gems to Timothy. She told him how Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Candlehead had gotten affected, and how they were planning on going to look for answers in Sarushton.

"So, we need to find some way to get to Sarushton. Can you bring us to Memphis?" Vanellope asked.

Timothy nodded.

"Yes, I can. I'm leaving on Monday, so I'll bring you to Memphis with me." Timothy replied.

Timothy walked away. Vanellope sighed, took out her portal key, and opened a portal to the arcade.

"Come on, guys. We'll come back here on Monday." Vanellope said.

Vanellope turned around and walked into the portal, the other Sugar Rush racers (except Candi and Crumbelina), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe following behind her.


	5. Hit The Road

**Chapter 5: Hit The Road**

For Candi, most of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, the weekend passed uneventfully. They all prepared for the trip to Memphis.

Candlehead's weekend involved hiding in her house in order to avoid terrifying the neighbors.

Adorabeezle's weekend involved trying (and usually failing) to avoid any metal, lest she stick to it.

Swizzle's weekend involved accidentally destroying public property.

It was fair to say that Candi and the members of Sugar Rush (besides Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Swizzle) had the better weekend.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, December 20th 2108"_

On Monday, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe gathered at the castle in Richmond. P.I.X.A.L. was also with them, and she had been asked by Vanellope to come along for the trip because they would probably need her. P.I.X.A.L. agreed and joined the group.

Timothy shoved his bags into the back of his car and turned to Candi.

"OK, Candi, it's going to take us three days to get to Memphis." Timothy explained.

"Why is it going to take three days?" Candi asked.

"Because that's how long it takes to travel the distance we're taking. Anyway, you and the others can ride in a caravan that was just imported." Timothy replied.

Timothy pointed to a white caravan that was attached to the back of the car. Candi nodded.

"Got it. Thanks, dad." Candi said.

Candi walked over to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, who were packing their stuff into the caravan.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Candi asked.

"Yeah." Snowanna replied.

"Same here. One thing, though. I think Licortwist suspects us." Rancis said.

Candlehead shrugged.

"Licortwist's creepy. It's probably nothing." Candlehead said.

Rancis nodded and climbed into the caravan. Crumbelina walked up to Candi.

"You ready to go, honey?" Crumbelina asked.

Candi grinned.

"Yep. If everything goes well, this will all be behind us soon. In the meantime, let's hit the road!" Candi replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Arizona, December 21st 2108"_

 _Day One- Somewhere in Arizona._

"Well, we just crossed the Colorado River. Say hello to the Sonoran Desert!" Adorabeezle announced.

"Is that anywhere near Memphis?" Candlehead asked, hopefully.

"No, it is not." Adorabeezle replied, bluntly.

Candlehead groaned.

* * *

 _"Location: Texas, December 22nd 2108"_

 _Day Two- Somewhere in South-Western Texas._

There was a loud bang in the caravan as Rancis charged out of the bathroom, dressed only in his underwear.

"Who used my toothbrush!" Rancis asked.

"Okay, first of all, it's four in the afternoon, so why are you having a shower now? Second of all, I've seen your toothbrush, and no one else would dare touch that thing. Lastly, put some clothes on!" Toxika replied.

"But my..." Rancis began to say.

"Now!" Toxika ordered.

Rancis whimpered and walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

 _"Location: Texas, December 23rd 2108"_

 _Day Three– A Gas Station on the Texan-Arkansas Border._

Timothy looked at the options to fill up the car and scratched his chin.

"Ooh, leaded! That hasn't been around in years!" Timothy said.

Adorabeezle tried to pick a bolt off of her skin.

"That's because leaded petrol is poisonous. And it's banned." Adorabeezle explained.

Timothy nodded.

"Good point. I'll tell the gas attendant." Timothy said.

Timothy walked into the gas station's building. He soon ran out, pursued by loud bangs and yells off "Git off mah property!".

"Run!" Timothy shouted.

Adorabeezle jumped into the caravan, and Timothy sped off.

* * *

 _"Location: Tennessee, December 24th 2108"_

 _Day Four- Not far from Memphis, Tennessee._

Swizzle phased back through the roof, having flown over the caravan to have another power meltdown.

"He said three days." Swizzle growled through gritted teeth.

Crepe shrugged.

"Hey, we've done five states in four days. That's an achievement." Crepe said.

"An achievement? It's kind of dulled by the fact that I have to listen to P.I.X.A.L. singing in the shower every morning!" Swizzle growled.

"Because I'm NNNNYYYYYUUUNNNEEE HUNRREEeeD MIYYYLES from my..." P.I.X.A.L. was heard singing.

Swizzle whacked his fist on the bathroom door. Damon groaned.

"We have to be there soon. Everyone's getting angry at each other." Damon said.

Torvald smiled.

"Don't worry. We just passed a 'Welcome to Memphis' sign." Torvald said.

An unanimous cheer broke out in the caravan.

"So, how far is Sarushton from Memphis again?" Minty asked.

"About three miles. But there's a bus that runs past there every two hours. It stops about half a mile away from Sarushton, so we'll just have to walk there." Taffyta replied.

Candi looked out the window. She didn't know why, but she was beginning to get a strange foreboding feeling.

* * *

A cloaked man dressed in black watched from afar as they drove by. His arms were crossed, and all that could be seen of his face was an evil grin.

"That Hothead fellow is a reliable source." the man muttered to himself. He then sneered "Mark my words, Candi DiCaramello Owens. You'll soon wish that you'd never been born. Nobody messes with Zwarte Pete.".

Pete looked at the mid-noon sky and cackled.

* * *

 _Note: Incidentally, a bit of background on Zwarte Pete. According to Dutch legend, Zwarte Piet (Black Pete, I combined the Dutch and English) was supposed to be a devil that Saint Nicholas (Santa) defeated and made his slave. Apparently, Piet was the punisher of the two. Depending on legend, he'd do anything from whip badly-behaved children to send them off to Spain! He's not really explicitly stated to be evil, but he is a bit of a git. However, these days he's portrayed as a black slave freed by St. Nicholas who works for him out of gratitude, and by all means is a much nicer person._


	6. Sarushton

**Chapter 6: Sarushton**

After arriving at a motel towards the center of Memphis, Timothy unloaded their baggage, told everyone to be careful and to call him if they needed his help, and then ran off to his meeting. After that, there was the matter of finding a bus and then pooling their money together to pay for said bus. Naturally, the bus ran late, so they got to their stop at about 8:00 PM, and they reached the outskirts of Sarushton at 9:00 PM.

It was clear that the town had been abandoned for many years. It was overgrown and the road was cracked. The houses existed in various states of disrepair. Several old cars laid on the roadside, rusty and worn. Only the moonlight above lit the snow-covered village. It was spooky, to say the least.

"M-Maybe we could come b-b-back tomorrow." Candlehead said nervously.

Adorabeezle shrugged.

"Don't worry, Candlehead. This town has been abandoned for years. All we have to do is find the gem power source, and then we can leave." Adorabeezle said reassuringly.

"I don't think you'll be doing any leaving, Miss Winterpop." a voice said.

A cloaked figure strolled out of a house and into the street, his arms behind his back. He looked at Candi.

"So, if it isn't the descendant of Pappy Owens, the last living resident of this lovely town." the man sneered.

"Who are you? How did you know we were coming?" Vanellope asked.

"I am Zwarte Pete. A little bird told me that a certain team of game characters had been cursed by my gems. A licorice themed little bird, may I add." the man replied.

"Licortwist. I knew he suspected something." Rancis growled.

Candi glared at Pete.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Candi asked.

"Because I've lived here ever since this town was abandoned." Pete replied.

"So, wouldn't that make you dead, as in a ghost?" Gloyd asked.

Pete laughed hollowly.

"No, I'm not a ghost. But I'm very close." Pete replied.

Pete stepped towards the group. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe activated their powers and prepared to fight Pete.

"Oh, your a brave lot, aren't you. But you have no hope. The only thing that can break your curse is at the top of the clock tower in old town hall. And I can assure you that I will not let you get there." Pete sneered.

"What are you going to do to stop us? Talk us to death?" Swizzle asked angrily.

"Actually, Mr. Malarkey, I have a much better idea." Pete replied.

Pete clicked his fingers, and they emitted a red glow. Swizzle cringed and fell to his knees as the gem in his pocket glowed vibrantly. Cinndon and Candace caught him, grabbing him by the shoulders as his glowing aura turned red.

"What did you do?" Candace asked angrily.

Pete shrugged.

"Oh, I'm just incapacitating him." Pete replied.

There was a bright red glow, and Cinndon and Candace doubled back. When it faded, a grey rock-like statue of Swizzle stood in the middle of the street. Adorabeezle charged at Pete in her snow beast form and tried swiping at him with her claws. However, Pete rolled out of the way and glared at her.

"Not clever, magnet girl." Pete growled.

Pete clicked his fingers again. This time, the light he made was blue. Adorabeezle suddenly found herself back in her human form and flung backwards, crashing into the side of an old van. Grunting, Adorabeezle tried to pull herself free, but her body stuck to the metal surface like glue.

"Like it? I've doubled your curse, Miss Winterpop. There is no way you can free yourself from that van. I hope you like the scenery." Pete said.

A large flame slightly burned Pete's leg. He gave a cry as he rubbed his leg and looked at the assailant. Candlehead was standing at the head of the group now, looking uncharacteristically angry.

"Leave my friends alone!" Candlehead shouted.

Pete glared at Candlehead.

"Oh, you little fool. You shouldn't have done that." Pete snarled.

Pete clicked his fingers once more. There was a green glow this time. Candlehead's screamed, and her body transformed into an oversized but perfectly normal cupcake.

"Candlehead!" Torvald cried.

Pete chuckled.

"Really? Do I need to explain this one?" Pete asked.

"You fool! I'm going to make you sorry that you ever did that!" Sticky said angrily.

Damon shoved his fist into his palm.

"Count me in. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Damon said.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded.

"Uh, yeah. What they said." P.I.X.A.L. said nervously.

Pete rolled his eyes.

"Your not well versed with the legend, are you?" Pete asked angrily.

Pete held out both arms, aiming them at Sticky and Damon. Two jets of what could only be described as black magic erupted from them, hitting his opponents and knocking them back onto the snow a few feet away. P.I.X.A.L. shrieked, visibly shaking as Pete advanced towards her.

"Only a descendant of Sarushton can break the curse." Pete explained, pointing a glowing finger at the girl.

Suddenly, a snowball hit the back of Pete's head, causing him to lose focus and miss his target. Infuriated, Pete turned around. Candi, the remaining Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Crepe stood at the entrance to the town. Candi grinned.

"Hey, genius, your magic block isn't powerful enough. You know that whole 'descendant' stuff?" Candi asked mockingly.

Pete glared at Candi.

"You think you and your friends can take me, Miss Owens? Your only a girl! You can't take on a demon!" Pete asked.

"I can try." Candi replied defiantly.

"Try all you want." Pete challenged, getting into a battle pose.

Vanellope turned to P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.A.L., go get help from Memphis now!" Vanellope ordered.

"But..." P.I.X.A.L. started to say.

"Go!" Vanellope ordered.

P.I.X.A.L. ran out of town as fast as she could.

"You really want to try and fight me, Miss Owens?" Pete asked mockingly.

Candi glared at him. For a second, there was silence.

"Nope! I don't!" Candi replied.

Candi ran towards the center of town as fast as her legs would carry her. Pete followed after her, and the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe followed them both.

Not far away, the old clock tower chimed 9:30. Although neither Candi or her friends knew it, they were quickly running out of time.


	7. Cursebusters

**Chapter 7: Cursebusters**

Candi sprinted down the street, panting as she approached the town hall in the middle of town. Behind her, Pete was quickly gaining, firing bolts of black magic from his hands. Every now and then, Candi fired small caramel disks, but she found that Pete was an excellent dodger. Behind them, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were also heading for the center of town, with the intention of helping to defeat the demon. At the very least, they could distract him. Candi ran onto the square that was in front of the town hall.

"Just... a bit... further." Candi panted.

Suddenly, Candi's foot caught under an old tree root. Losing her footing, Candi fell face first into the snow-covered grass. She slid about ten meters before she finally stopped. Groaning, Candi tried to pull herself onto her feet, but a boot quickly stamped down on her back. Pete stood over Candi, a deranged grin on his face.

"You can't win, Miss. Owens. No one's ever defeated me. And believe me... they've tried." Pete sneered.

Minty, who was in her Sakura form, lunged at Pete, tackling him into the snow. Surprised, Pete found himself registering an anti-ghost gun aimed at his face.

"Tell that to me." Minty growled.

Pete raised an eyebrow.

"An anti-ghost weapon? Did you even listen to me? I told you, I'm not a ghost!" Pete said angrily.

"Save it!" Minty snapped.

Minty pulled the trigger, but the ectoplasmic bolt bounced off Pete's face, ricocheting uselessly into the sky. Pete laughed and grabbed Minty by the collar.

"My turn." Pete whispered.

Pete climbed onto his feet and threw Minty into the snow. Before she could get up, he shot a burst of dark magic at her, encasing her completely. When it receded, Minty was shut inside a small cage of ice that disabled her powers, banging on the walls and yelling obscenities.

"Anyone else want to be a hero?" Pete asked.

Toxika made a battle pose and then turned to Candi.

"Candi, get up to that tower! We'll take care of everything down here." Toxika ordered.

Candi nodded and ran for the tower. Pete laughed again as Toxika cracked her knuckles.

"This won't take long." Pete sneered.

* * *

Candi crept up the clock tower, shivering. Even for late at night in winter, the tower was unusually frigid. Crumbelina and Nougetsia had followed Candi while the others stayed outside, and the three of them were warily looking around.

The tower was dark. A long winding staircase led to the top, passing boarded up windows and old newspaper clippings from the 1950s. Large bugs and spiders crawled over the walls and floors. It smelled rather bad. Candi walked over to one of the rows of clippings, and her eyes widened as she read them.

"Guys, look." Candi whispered.

Crumbelina and Nougetsia walked over to the wall, and they read the articles.

"1964, disappearances in Nebraska. 1968, kids disappear in Alberta. 1972, Britain. 1985, California... there's one of these for every year!" Nougetsia said in shock.

"And all of them happen on Christmas Day. There's always three of them." Candi added, pointing at the date.

"It's the curse! It's been going on since this town was abandoned!" Crumbelina said.

Candi gasped.

"And Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Candlehead are next." Candi said.

Just then, Pete walked up the steps behind them, slowly clapping his hands.

"Very correct." Pete said.

Pete took out a box and flung it to the floor.

"I was right. It didn't take long." Pete said.

Candi, Crumbelina, and Nougetsia looked at the box. Inside were nicely made wooden figures, each carved in the shape of the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Crumbelina gasped.

"Guys." Crumbelina said in shock.

Pete nodded.

"Yes, and now it's your turn." Pete said.

"You've been cursing people since the fifties? But why? And why do they disappear on Christmas?" Nougetsia asked.

"At midnight on Christmas, your friends will be pulled into a small portal. There, they will be sent to..." Pete started to reply. He shrugged and said "Well, the naughty bin is what the old boss called it. I couldn't care less. Why do I do it? Well... because it's fun!". He grinned and said "And now, Miss Owens, you can't escape. There's no one left to defend you and your two remaining friends.".

There was a loud crash from downstairs, and the door opened. A figure raced upstairs, jumping into place behind Pete. Candi, Crumbelina, and Nougetsia's jaws dropped in surprise, and Pete's eyes widened.

"Leave my daughter, wife, and friend alone!" Timothy yelled.

There were quieter footsteps, and P.I.X.A.L. meekly crept up behind him.

"Sorry, he was all I could find." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Pete frowned.

"The elder Owens. I didn't see this one coming." Pete snarled.

"Stay back! Your not allowed to harm my daughter, my wife, or my friends!" Timothy growled.

Pete shrugged.

"Well, this won't take long either. I'll just charge..." Pete started to say.

Before Pete could finish speaking, Timothy grabbed Pete's arm and pulled him towards him. He spun around and hurled the hooded demon down the stairs, barely missing P.I.X.A.L.

"Run, guys!" Timothy shouted.

Candi, Crumbelina, and Nougetsia ran upstairs. Pete slammed into the ground at the bottom of the stairs. Letting out a roar, he jumped to his feet and shot a blast of dark magic at Timothy. Timothy dodged the blast and launched into a jump kick. He missed and crashed into an old cabinet.

"How do you do that?" Pete asked.

Timothy got up and faced Pete.

"Never underestimate the power of parental instincts!" Timothy replied.

Pete attempted to launch another blast, but before he could, Timothy raced headfirst towards him and bit his arm. Pete gave a sharp cry and lost focus of the dark magic. The bolt fired, hit a mirror, and rebounded towards Pete's face. With a thud, it hit the demon, causing him to fall backwards into a pail of water. Upon contact with the water, Pete screamed and began to glow.

"Holy water?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, running downstairs to meet them.

"No, you twit! This is processed tap-water that's been here fifty years! Do you know what is in this stuff?" Pete asked angrily.

Pete gave another piercing cry before falling out of the pail and onto his face. He laid on his face for about thirty seconds before he groaned and began to climb to his feet, his vision blurred.

"Do you think it wore off when we threw him in the pail? He's been weakened pretty badly." Pete heard P.I.X.A.L. asking.

"Great. I've got some stuff to say about that ice prison." a voice replied.

Pete's vision focused. He found himself looking up at Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, none of them looking especially pleased.

"Oh, your kidding." Pete muttered.

"Save it, Pete." Taffyta ordered.

The Strawberry themed racer gave a swift kick and Pete blacked out.

* * *

Candi eased open the door at the top of the stairs, and she winced when it creaked. She stepped into the bell room, Crumbelina and Nougetsia cautiously following her. Candi could see from the large clock face that the time was 11:55. She had five minutes to work out what to do.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Candi." a voice said.

Candi, Crumbelina, and Nougetsia jumped, and the three of them looked around at the shadows.

"Who's there?" Candi asked.

"I'm the judge." the voice replied.

A figure in a purple cloak floated out of the shadows, a knowing grin on his face.

"Clockwork?" Candi asked in confusion.

Clockwork nodded and shifted into his elder form.

"Yes, I do believe you have something that belongs to me." Clockwork replied.

Candi felt her pocket.

"The gems? They're your's?" Candi asked.

Clockwork nodded.

"They were only supposed to be used once, but they were stolen. I may be the ghost of time, but I cannot control demons. It's very lucky that you were the girl who would find them. Then again, I saw it coming." Clockwork replied.

Candi pulled the gems from her pocket.

"You see everything coming." Candi said.

Clockwork grinned and grabbed the gems.

"You make a good point." Clockwork said.

"But I don't get it. If you knew we were going to get the gems, why didn't you just take them when we found them?" Nougetsia asked

"Non-interference. I'm flaunting the Observants rules just by waiting until now. Besides, I wanted to see how well you could manage in breaking the curse yourselves." Clockwork replied.

Clockwork then turned his back.

"Wait, Clockwork!" Crumbelina said.

Clockwork turned around.

"The curse?" Crumbelina asked.

Clockwork nodded. At 11:59 that night, he held the gems to the roof. They glowed brilliantly, floated above his hand, and exploded into light.

* * *

 _"Location: Tennessee, December 25th 2108"_

Swizzle woke up with his face in the snow. Climbing onto his hands and spitting out the snow, he glanced around quickly and then looked at his hands.

"I'm not a rock anymore?" Swizzle asked in shock.

Swizzle looked over at Adorabeezle, who had slipped off the van. The girl was juggling a piece of metal in her hands, and she smiled as it consistently failed to stick to her limbs. Candlehead was running around them both, laughing and singing as she hugged her own body. He waved gleefully at Swizzle and Adorabeezle, who waved back.

"Candi did it." Adorabeezle said, shaking her head.

"Of course she did! She's a Sugar Rusher! We do this kind of stuff all the time!" Candlehead said happily.

Just then, there was the sound of bells in the distance as the clock tower chimed twelve, but it was lost as a wave of euphoria hit Swizzle and Adorabeezle, and they joined Candlehead in celebrating and dancing in the snow.

The curse was broken.


	8. A New Dawn

**Chapter 8: A New Dawn**

Candi sighed heavily as she climbed into Timothy's car.

The arrival of midnight had been quickly followed by the arrival of the police and The Confederacy's military (P.I.X.A.L. had called them after alerting Timothy), who were talking to Timothy on how best to detain Pete. A suited man from the United States government had also arrived, and he was trying to argue his case in arresting the demon.

However, Candi knew that it didn't matter. The Observants would arrive when no one was looking and detain Pete themselves. But she was sad that Christmas was ruined for the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"What's wrong, Candi?" Crumbelina asked.

Candi sighed.

"Christmas got ruined for everyone because of the curse. It's kind of a bummer." Candi replied.

Timothy and Crumbelina looked at each other, grinned, and then turned back to Candi.

"Candi, we have an idea." Timothy said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 25th 2108"_

Licortwist walked down the main staircase of his castle, talking to himself as the sun shined through his windows.

"Ah, the sun is shining, it's Christmas Day, and I have Sugar Rush in my grasp, just as planned. What could spoil such a morn..." Licortwist started to ask.

Licortwist reached the entrance hall, and his jaw dropped and he began to splutter incoherently. His foyer had been turned into a party room. Three tables had been set up for food, and a stereo was playing loudly from the roof. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were in the center of the party, and Creamy, Captain Kaiser, the new Sugar Rush characters, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, the rest of the game characters, the other Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters filled out the rest of the room. Freddie Facilier strolled up to Licortwist and grinned.

"Hey, Licortwist! Great party, isn't it? Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi decided to throw it as a surprise, just for you!" Freddie greeted.

Licortwist blinked.

"Of course. If you don't mind, I'm going to be... doing something upstairs." Licortwist said in a harsh tone.

Licortwist marched upstairs. Freddie gave Facilier a confused look, but he just grinned and shrugged. Meanwhile, Rancis laughed as the licorice themed racer disappeared from sight, and he turned to Vanellope.

"What are the odds that he's going to try to kill us for this?" Rancis asked.

"Statistically, one in one." Vanellope replied.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe walked up to them, and they grinned.

"Well, the curse is broken and we ticked off a really powerful enemy of ours. Everything turned out alright in the end!" Jubileena said.

"You sure are right, Jubes. Merry Christmas, guys." Candi said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe exchanged season's greetings and rejoined the party. Outside, the snow-covered castle was illuminated by the early sunlight, and all was right with the arcade and each of the other worlds.

* * *

"And so, Sugar Rush prevailed and Christmas was enjoyed, although Goofy set the turkey (and the kitchen) on fire. Licortwist attempted to break up the party later on, but with the combined efforts of Sugar Rush, Mickey, Genie, Maleficent, Jafar, Cedric, and the Nicktoons, he was easily fought off. Pete was jailed in the Ghost Zone, and he never cursed anyone again." the Narrator narrated.

The Narrator climbed up from the dirt and brushed himself off.

"Well, that's the whole story. Thanks for reading it. I'll see you around!" the Narrator said.

The Narrator then ran off.


End file.
